


Aspect

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Zuko relizes the differences in the Avatar group by the way they address him. Spoilers for "The Western Air Temple".
Kudos: 22





	Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Stark" theme at [](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[avatar_contest](http://avatar-contest.livejournal.com/)

Upon joining the Avatar’s group, Zuko soon picked up on the personalities of each member. Nothing painted each of them more in the way they addressed _him_ , and the tones of their voices quickly defined them.

The earth bender was the least harsh with him. She hadn’t the history with him as the others did. She didn’t judge through her eyes, but with her earth bending, which lead him to believe her open-mindedness was not an act, but an air of complete confidence.

Zuko surmised that Sokka’s tone compensated for his lack of bending skills. He was a capable warrior, and Zuko supposed he utilized his ingenuity at opportune moments. Otherwise, his general tone rose from juvenile mockery – specifically toward Zuko.

The Avatar had surprised him, and Zuko knew it was likely Aang would hesitate to allow him to join. Zuko half-expected him to be more angry and emotional than he was. When he offered him that sliver of a chance, Zuko swelled with hope. Zuko was grateful his faith in his former enemy had been right and not in vain.

The water bender was much different then the rest. Though her brother showed his distrust through taunting, he did not abhor him as much as his sister did. Her eyes swirled with anger as she met him, and her words stung colder than Azula’s ever had. His sister, Zuko thought, was not worth the effort for regained trust, but Katara was.

And when they came together at night, Zuko felt all of them each had stark differences, yet they all melded together to form this stronghold that had beaten him in the past. Now that he was a part of them, he wondered about his place in the group, and how his own tone would complete them.  



End file.
